justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2001 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |effort=Low (JDU) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mashup = Only available on Wii U |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Run the Show s Mashup) |lc = |mc = JD4 Shamrock JDU 1A: Turquoise 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Light Yellow 2B: Gold |nowc = HitEmUp |audio = |pictos = 114 (Classic) 120 (Mashup) |perf= Céline Rotsen |dura = 3:48 }}Blu Cantrell tarafından "Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops)" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı siyah mısır kabuğu, siyah halka küpeler, siyah ayakkabılar ve siyah bir tişört olan bir kadındır. Ayrıca mor bir ceketi ve mor kotu var. Ayette, ceketi sarıdan maviye döner. Ceket ve kotlar koroda yeşile, şarkının köprüsünde maviye dönüşür. Yeşile dönüşen gök mavisi bir tasarıma sahip. hitemupcoach.png|JD4 HitEmUp Coach 1.png|Post-JD4 Arka Plan Arka plan mor bir ekrandır. Şarkının sözleri belirli zamanlarda görünür. Koro sırasında mor ve yeşile dönüşür. Köprü boyunca, dansçı arkasında bir çift hologramla birlikte görülür. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Her iki elinizi de bir "Dur" işareti yapıyormuş gibi çıkarın. Hitemup gm 1-0.png|Gold Move HitEmUpGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Wii, PS3, and Xbox 360 *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Smooth" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Smooth" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung Mashup has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Body Movin’'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Superstition '' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like An Egyptian'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Umbrella'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' *''Run the Show'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Bring it *Hit Em Strong *Ignore Me *Oops *Step and Snap Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Street Cred *Dance into the 2000s *All Songs F-J *Just Dance 4 *Urban *Unlimited F-J Trivia *Antrenör rutin boyunca renk değiştirdiğinde bile piktogramlar daima mor renktedir. **Ayrıca, koçun siyah olmasına rağmen oklar pembedir. * tanıtım fotoğrafında, şarkının başlangıçta arka planın yerine sarı yerine mavi olan farklı bir kare olduğu görülebilir. * 'da, rutine başlangıçta bazı tezahürat sesleri eklenir. **Ayrıca, antrenör seçim görüntüsü ekranın ortasına taşındı ve daha az bulanık. *Xbox 360 kılavuzunun Hediye Çarkı bölümünde, farklı bir menü simgesiyle görülüyor. Galeri Game Files HitEmUp Cover Generic.jpg|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' HitEmUpStyle albumcoach.png| album coach HitEmUp Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Hitemup jd4 cover albumbkg.png| album background HitEmUp JDU Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background HitEmUp banner bkg.jpg| menu banner hitemup cover@2x.jpg| cover HitEmUp_Cover_1024.png| cover 416.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200416.png|Golden avatar 300416.png|Diamond avatar Hitemup picto-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots HitEmUpinactive.png|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the menu (Wii U) HitEmUpactive.png| cover Hitemup jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) HitEmUp jd4 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Hitemup jd2016 menu.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the menu Hitemup jd2016 load.png| loading screen Hitemup jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Hitemup jd2016 score.png| scoring screen HitEmUp JD17 load.png| loading screen HitEmUp JD17 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HitEmUp jd17 score.png| scoring screen Hitemup jd2018 menu.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the menu Hitemup jd2018 load.png| loading screen Hitemup jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Screenshot 2019-09-29 at 12.13.46 PM.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the (updated) menu Screenshot 2019-09-29 at 11.55.36 AM.png| (updated) coach selection screen Screenshot 2019-09-29 at 12.12.58 PM.png| (updated) scoring screen HitEmUp jd2019 menu.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the Just Dance 2019 menu HitEmUp jd2019 load.png|''Just Dance 2019'' loading screen HitEmUp jd2019 coach menu.png|''Just Dance 2019'' coach selection screen Beta Elements Hitemup beta menu icon 1.png|Unused menu icon with a different background Hitemup beta menu icon 2.jpeg|Beta menu icon 2 Hitemup beta background.jpg|Beta backgroundhttps://www.artstation.com/artwork/weJLg[[:File:Hitemup beta proof.png]] Others Hitemupmu gm removed.gif|''Umbrella s Gold Move pictogram replaced with another one from ''Maneater in the Mashup HitEmUpBetaColorScheme.png|Different color scheme in Run the Show Mashup Videos Official Music Video Blu Cantrell - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) Teasers Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 Hit Em Up Style (Oops) 3 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance Now - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2016 Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) Just Dance 2017 Hit'Em Up Style (Oops!) 5 stars Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) - Just Dance 2018 Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops! ) by Blu Cantrell (PS Move) 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 Hit Em Up Style (Oops) Mash Up 4 stars Wii U Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Hit 'Em Up Style References Site Navigation es:Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) en:Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) de:Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 4 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları